Dragon meets Phoenix
by Jacque' la Kitsune
Summary: Hey everyone... this is the beginning of how me and Fei-chan got together..trust me it wasn't pretty at first


Hey everyone... this is Sagwa Tenshi and This is my second fanfiction... With the Christmas break coming up I hope to have time to write and complete a fanfic... This is gonna be so cool.  
  
Duo- Hey babe... whats up?  
  
Duo, a little bit of advice...(starts a energy blast in her hand) don't ever call me babe unless u wanna lose that braid of yours.  
  
Duo- eep...(runs)   
  
Well now that that's over... on to the fanfic  
  
Wufei Chang -The Weakling Onna doesn't own anything so don't bother trying to sue her  
  
Wufei, love... unless u want your precious kanta reduced to ashes I advise u to leave now... u ignorant baka   
  
The Dragon meets the Phoenix   
By Sagwa Tenshi   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new student here with us today..." Relena began as she addressed the class. Many of the students stopped what they were doing to listen intently to what the princess had to say... well all of the students with the exception of the former Gundam Pilots.   
" Please come in and introduce yourself"  
A young woman with scarlet color hair done in a bun and striking green eyes stepped into the room. She wore a blood red sleeveless satin shirt with a golden phoenix printed on the front and a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and flared out. Many of the guys in the room gave catcalls and she narrowed her eyes.  
" Hello... my name is Sagwa Tenshi, I just moved here a few days ago, I'm 17 years old. I'm really into gymnastics and martial arts... Oh and I would like to apologize to you Miss Relena... the office didn't have any more uniforms in my size so..."  
" Don't worry about it Miss Sagwa... I'm sure it will all be straitened out by the end of the day... Oh and please just call me Relena"  
" Only if you call me Sagwa"  
" Very well...well there is an empty seat next to... Duo Maxwell...you can sit there"  
  
~Sagwa POV ~  
'Great ...I get to sit next to the idiot with the stars in his eyes... Father why did I have to come here... Why couldn't I just stay on Avalon with you and mother...humans make me so mad sometime... especially males'... that Relena girl was nice enough thought ... I wish I knew where puck was he would really know how to make me feel better'  
Sagwa made her way to her seat and waited... She knew that this boy was not going to keep his mouth shut.  
" Hey Babe...the names Duo Maxwell... I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie" he whispered it as though he had said it a million times before"  
" Lets get one thing straight Maxwell...My name is Sagwa... S-A-G-W-A... get it right or you may wake up to find yourself a bald man if u get what I'm saying"  
  
" Your not going to leave me alone are you"  
" Nope"  
"Great... I have Gym"  
" Cool...so do me and my friends... we can meet u there"  
" Fine"  
(Bell ring) " Oh that's the bell... see ya there" Duo yelled as he hurried out the classroom.   
' Ugh... Well at least here is on thing that I will enjoy, gymnastics'... she thought as she rushed towards the locker room   
Sagwa changed into a one-piece black body suit with a sheer shirt and walked out into the gym. Students were scattered all over the gym, some were playing basketball, and others were standing on the wall. Some were in the sparring ring. There was one guy in the sparing ring that caught her attention. He's semi long jet black hair was pulled into a low tight ponytail, he wore a white a pair of black sweat pants and white tee shirt.   
'Snap out of it Sagwa... u don't have time for this, just do your routine'  
She silently walked over to the gymnastic mat, closed her and began her stretches. She stood and began to take off into a short sprint and jumped into a handstand. She stayed like that for a few seconds and slowly opened her legs. She slowly brought them back together again. She jumped out of her handstand and did a back flip and stood up. She then heard the sound of a few people clapping. Duo walked towards to her dragging two of his friends and to more behind him.   
"Duo... Omae o Korosu" " Maxwell...I will kill your for this injustice ...grabbing me from my sparring with the weaklings to meet this Weak Onna"  
"Weak Onna" Sagwa said a little shocked...then her eyes narrowed...  
When Wufei managed to pull out of Duo's grip, Sagwa tripped him and sat on his lap straddling him  
"Listen... I don't know who you are and frankly I don't give a damn either, you don't know me so consider this your first warning... My name is Sagwa, Sagwa Tenshi...call me any other name than that and I can guarantee you a world of pain..." she growled. Then she brought her face down to his ear and softly whispered "... and trust me, the type of pain u will receive will be a lot worse than anything anyone else can do"  
  
With that said, she stood up and went to hit the showers, she could still hear Duo in the background laughing   
" Ha ... this is rich... The mighty Wufei Chang got beat by a girl... o man, my sides...my sides hahahaha...  
Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she found herself attracted to Wufei  
" This is gonna be an interesting year..."  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for now... that's how Fei-chan and me first met... funny huh  
Wufei- Onna, why are u telling all these people about this... they don't need to hear about our personal business...  
Injustice... I think they have a right to know   
Wufei- that is my line onna, it's been copy written and I can sue you for saying it   
But Fei-babe... what would you get out of suing me... I have nothing I can offer you   
Wufei- I can think of a few things (I know, I know ...way OCC but hey I'm sorry)  
Oh Fei...not now ...later...Can someone get out here and say the good byes me and Wufei have to ...uh...go over the next chapter...yeah that's it   
  
Heero- Hn  
Thanx Herro. ...Come on Wufei   
Herro- ...Hn   
Ooookay.... you know what ...let me say it then...Thanks for reading this first Chapter, I hope u all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it ...Please Review after reading this story and please send me an email and tell me how I did and what I can do with this story... what are some of the things u want me and the guys to get into...stuff like that...my email is livinj@sage.edu don't hesitate to email me.... oh and I also need some ideas for a new story too, so ....  
Duo- Hey Sagwa  
What Duo?  
Duo - Your rambling   
Uh okay...  
Duo - No prob babe  
Bye now...Duo...remember what I said about the last time u called me babe...  
Duo- uh oh...gotta run  
Get back here you braided baka 


End file.
